Orphan Games
by Stelle Storm
Summary: El poder es una fuerza compleja, un poquito te lleva a querer más, pero cuando eres amo y señor de un enorme país, cuando la vida de muchos dependen de lo que tú decidas, se desdibujan los límites. Y cuando tu único límite es la muerte, debes buscar la forma de trascenderla. (2do lugar en el Reto "¡Crossovea… si te atreves!" del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera")
1. Cuestión de Evolución

**Disclaimers**: Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Crossovea… si te atreves!" del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Se desarrolla en el universo de _The Hunger Games_ (Suzanne Collins) introduciendo personajes y temáticas de la serie televisiva canadiense _Orphan Black_ (creada por Graeme Manson y John Fawcett). Quienes conocen la serie saben que aún no se descubre la verdadera intencionalidad de haber creado a todas estas clones, sólo se ha enunciado la teoría neo-evolucionista del Dr. Leekie (evolución autodirigida), por ello en este fic voy a tomar la idea de la película "_La Isla_" (2005), en la cual plantean que el fin último de estos clones es la _reposición_ de órganos y tejidos para sus _originales_.

Sin más, aquí va mi participación.

* * *

_**Orphan Games**_

* * *

**_Cuestión de Evolución_**

* * *

**Año 65:**

**Ciudad Capitolio – Dyad Institute**

**_Dr. Aldous Leekie (Genetista)_**

Resulta casi increíble pensar que mis deseos de conocimiento y el anhelo de nuestro _tiránico_ presidente por la vida eterna hayan permitido el más notable avance científico del hombre en toda su historia. Que lo que ayer era apenas un sueño hoy es una tangible realidad, las doce niñas rebosan de vida y buena salud, son aparentemente tan funcionales como cualquier otra.

_Perfectas_.

_Mis_ maravillosas creaciones.

Lo que me indigna fue la decisión de Snow de separarlas, de mantenerlas en entornos diferentes para saber cómo éstos las podían afectar. Hubiese preferido mantenerlas en el laboratorio del Distrito Dos. Separadas, pero bajo observación constante. No despilfarradas cada una en un distrito diferente y con un escaso control de sus condiciones de existencia, él tan sólo ha asignado un monitor a cada una, que da cuenta de cualquier _novedad_ en su desarrollo, pero no es ningún renombrado científico, sino apenas un habitante cualquiera del distrito, deseoso de un poco de dinero extra. Definitivamente el _malnacido_ no entiende nada de ciencia. Por si fuera poco ese absurdo, ha decidido someterlas a la posibilidad de ir a los juegos. No se da cuenta de que todo podría irse por la borda por culpa de sus malditos _Juegos del Hambre_.

Snow no es capaz de ver el riesgo de que todo se descubra, o peor aún el peligro de perderlas, ciego por el poder, por saberse amo y señor de todo Panem. Porque supone que puedo crear doce más, quinientas más, millones más… a él le da igual, su pellejo no está en juego, como el mío.

No sabe que estas doce chicas son las únicas que habrá por un largo tiempo y a pesar de que le he suplicado que no incluya sus nombres en las cosechas, no me ha oído, irritado porque algunas de ellas han pedido teselas, cree que han querido tentar su suerte, cómo si acaso supieran qué o quiénes son. El que lo tuvieran que hacer sólo responde a las condiciones de miseria a las que ha expuesto a la mayoría de _mis_ chicas. Todas llegaron a los dos años a los orfanatos de los distritos. Todas, excepto Rachel, que fue adoptada tras nacer por los prominentes científicos Ethan y Susan Duncan, padres del proyecto. Los cuales a cambio de tenerla prácticamente renunciaron a su ciudadanía capitolina y se mudaron al Distrito Dos. La pequeña Rachel fue la más favorecida de todas, hasta la súbita muerte de sus padres.

Snow está al tanto de que, en un arranque de locura al acercarse el decimosegundo cumpleaños de Rachel y serle negada la vuelta al Capitolio junto a la niña que ha criado como suya, Ethan incendió intencionalmente el laboratorio subterráneo del Distrito Dos, acabando con la vida de su esposa, la suya propia y arrasando con todo el genoma original del Proyecto Leda. Rachel, que participaba en la prueba para nuevos aspirantes en la academia de su distrito, se salvó de una muerte segura. Si bien el presidente sabe que el laboratorio fue destruido, no tiene idea de que Duncan nunca nos consignó soporte alguno sobre sus investigaciones, que se llevó todo indicio, todo procedimiento, todo avance consigo. Para tener éxito debemos partir desde cero nuevamente y sin él, además sin el genoma original, es prácticamente imposible. Puedo clonar a cualquiera, ese procedimiento lo he podido replicar antes, pero hacerlos resistentes, con un sistema inmune mejorado, un coeficiente intelectual notablemente superior y una capacidad de sanación mayor al común de los mortales… eso… eso sólo lo replicaría Ethan. Si tan sólo tuviese las pistas necesarias. Si hubiese permanecido como una sombra tras él, si hubiese notado toda la tensión y el miedo, todo el amor que sentía por _su_ Rachel. Todo, todo se pudo haber evitado, más aún si Snow entendiera razones. Pero no es así y no será así.

Por primera vez en lo que parecen miles de años, me siento a ver la televisión. Por primera vez en décadas volveré a sintonizar una cosecha. Estoy temblando, pues temo por el destino de cada una de las chiquillas que este año se suman a la lista de elegibles: Allison, Antoniette, Aryanna, Cosima, Elizabeth, Helena, Jennifer, Katja, Krystal, Rachel, Sarah y Veera. _Mis_ doce chicas...

* * *

**Distrito 2**

**_Rachel Duncan – 12 años._**

Lo perdí todo en el incendio del laboratorio que tú provocaste, papá. No te importó llevarte a decenas contigo, pero me dejaste a mí. Me dejaste sin nada, me quitaste a mamá, a mis amigos, mis oportunidades de tener una vida digna, de no ser una miserable huérfana más.

Han pasado casi tres meses y no me acostumbro a estar confinada en una pequeña habitación que debo compartir con cinco niños más. Las lágrimas se me han acabado y me he prometido no volver a llorar jamás, sobre todo ahora que ha llegado otra huérfana y me doy cuenta de lo patética que fui, me juré a mí misma que no volveré a dar lástima. No quiero ser como la chiquilla nueva, no quiero andar llorando por los rincones, escondiéndome para que nadie me vea. No más. Ahora a todos los miro de frente demostrando el evidente desagrado que me provoca verme obligada a permanecer aquí, con ellos.

Tú y mamá no son más que recuerdos, a pesar de todo lo bueno que me dieron, de sus afectos y buenas intenciones, ustedes no están y no gano nada llorando como una bebé, se acabaron mis ventajas y comodidades, no seré nunca más la pequeña reina del laboratorio Leda, a quienes muchos rendían pleitesía, todos se han ido e incluso las ruinas fueron clausuradas hace días y se llevaron a todos los sobrevivientes que venían del Capitolio. Me ofusca y me llena de ira saber que por tu culpa cambió todo de un momento a otro. Nunca podré perdonarte…

No sé hasta qué punto fue buena idea que me contaras la verdad de mi existencia si ibas a dejarme sola, papá. Hay once chicas idénticas a mí en los demás distritos y no somos hijas de nadie. ¿Qué chica de doce años puede vivir con eso? ¿Cómo lograrlo si ni siquiera tengo alguien con quien compartir este secreto? Si se lo digo a alguien no tardarían en encerrarme por loca. Y sin embargo no dejo de soñar con esas chicas, esas que tal vez estén tan solas como yo, que necesiten de alguien que las ayude a comprender qué son... Lamentablemente no soy yo esa persona, pues te largaste antes de explicármelo bien…

No dejo de soñar con esa última conversación que tuvimos papá. No dejo de soñar con esa vida en el Capitolio que me prometiste, llena de lujos, de diversiones... No puedo perdonarte, porque me dejaste sola cuando pudiste llevarme contigo, contigo y con mamá. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió participar en el concurso de la Academia? ¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste a mi suerte en este distrito miserable, cuando me enseñaste a soñar en grande? ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

La cosecha pasó para mí sin pena ni gloria, no me ha afectado, lo cual si a ver vamos es, quizás, un indicio de que la vida volverá a sonreírme. Eso quiero creer. De eso trato de convencerme. No iré a los _Juegos del Hambre_ ni aunque salga cosechada pues aquí siempre hay chicos entrenados que dan su vida por largarse a la arena en busca de honor y gloria. Y yo no soy una de ellos, no corro verdadero peligro. ¿Por qué no viste eso si _eras_ tan listo, _Ethan_?

Artemis y Giancarlo se empeñan en luchar en las camas superiores de las literas, alborotando a los otros dos que son más pequeños, mientras que Lindsay se cubre los oídos con los puños y gruesos goterones invaden sus mejillas, aparto la vista de inmediato, nada de lo que pueda decirle la convencerá de que el dolor cesará alguna vez. Me concentro en mirar las desvencijadas tablas que sostienen la colchoneta sobre la que en este momento salta Gene, pequeñas partículas de polvo caen sobre mí, pero decido pasarlas por alto, pues trato de concentrarme en los pasos que escucho en el pasillo adyacente, alguien se acerca rápidamente arrastrando los pies por lo que sé, sin lugar a dudas, que es la anciana señora Kimble, arriba los cuatro bribones siguen haciendo de las suyas riendo y divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Sonrío internamente, espero que la vieja los azote hasta el cansancio, a ver si aprenden que las noches son para dormir en paz.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abre, me sorprende ver entrar tras ella a dos enormes agentes de la paz, entiendo y de hecho celebro que castigue a los indisciplinados, pero no es necesario exagerar llamándolos a ellos. Inmediatamente cesan las risas, los saltos, todo. Todo, excepto los hipidos de Lindsay, que ni se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, me siento sobre la cama, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos las relucientes armas, el impoluto y atemorizante uniforme.

—Es _esa_…— Dice la mujer torciendo el gesto y señalando directamente hacia mí. Inmediatamente me levanto y la miro a los ojos antes de replicar:

—¿Qué… yo qué?

—No te hagas la tonta, mocosa.— Grita la vieja, haciendo temblar a todos mis compañeros. Sin embargo sigo firme y sin parpadear, no me da miedo. Por lo menos no ella. —Vete ya. No sé por qué te buscan pero seré feliz de no volver a ver tu engreída cara más nunca.

Me aterra irme con ellos, pero no le daré a la vieja la satisfacción de rogar por su ayuda. Le dedico la más fría mirada de la que soy capaz y salgo de la habitación escoltada por los agentes, no me llevo nada porque no tengo nada. No me despido porque no tengo a nadie. No lloro porque el orgullo lo impide. Tan sólo avanzo hacia lo desconocido, una vez más...

* * *

**Distrito 8**

**_Helena Maslany – 12 años._**

_Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús._

_Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús._

_Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús._

—¡Helena! ¡Helena! ¡Cría estúpida!

Sus gritos me advierten que viene de mal humor, otra vez. Y no hago más que encogerme en el suelo lo más que puedo, ocultando mi rostro, temblando. Tengo miedo, de nuevo viene hacia mí y no será gentil, lo sé. Nunca lo ha sido.

Cuando me escogió del orfanato, hace dos años me creí afortunada, creí que mi vida cambiaría para mejor, no imaginaba que la estrafalaria mujer cubierta de collares de cuentas, que me sonreía tan agradablemente, estaría más loca que una cabra. "_Eres una hija de Dios. De Dios Padre. Sólo tú Helena. Sólo tú. Las demás son una aberración_ _y es tu deber eliminarlas. Pecado. Pecado, son obra del demonio…_" ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer con eso? Aprendí las plegarias que me obliga a recitar día y noche. No salgo de aquí, no hablo con nadie, obedezco todo lo que me ordena... Y aun así no me he ganado ni un ápice de su confianza.

Me cuesta convencerme a mí misma de llamarla, pero es preferible que me encuentre lo antes posible, a que conforme pasen los minutos aumente su mal humor. Apenas levanto el rostro y la voz para decirle:

—Señora, Maggie. Estoy aquí.— Justo dónde me ha dejado atada, asegurando que no pueda ir a ninguna parte. Cada vez que sale me ata, casi desnuda, a pesar de que jamás he intentado huir. A veces siento que es capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos porque, definitivamente, si se presentara la oportunidad me largaría de esta casa.

—¡Por supuesto que estás aquí! Precisamente por eso te tengo atada. Para que no te vayas. Para que no huyas.— Repone dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hasta mi ubicación, a cada paso me encojo más y más... Sé lo que viene aunque no haya hecho nada malo para ocasionarlo.

—Nunca lo haría, señora Maggie.

—¿Crees que me engañas, estúpida chiquilla? —me sujeta con rabia del pelo, que apenas está creciendo pues me lo cortó todo a principios de abril, las lágrimas acuden rápidamente a mis ojos, lo cual parece agradarle, pues un atisbo de sonrisa eleva casi imperceptiblemente las comisuras de sus labios.

—Tengo hambre… — Susurro inaudiblemente. Y me estremezco al notar que me ha escuchado.

—Sólo en eso piensas —escupe con evidente rencor. —Pues harás ocho horas más de ayuno, Helena. Y reza, reza por tu alma. Pídele a Dios las fuerzas que necesitas para cumplir tu misión. _Debes acabarlas a todas_.

Las heridas en mi espalda apenas han sanado. Ahora son las de mis tobillos las que están en carne viva. Necesito que me suelte, que me desate, haré lo que sea. Así que empiezo a rezar en voz alta, mientras ella se aleja, dejando la puerta abierta para poder escucharme desde el fogón, donde comienza a preparar la comida.

—Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús. Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús...

* * *

_**N de A: **He aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic, una breve introducción, pues tengo pensado hacer un fic corto de unos seis capítulos. Sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas serán bien recibidas. _

_Traté dentro de mis posibilidades de mantenerme lo más fiel a las personalidades de los personajes, aunque son mucho más jóvenes. _

**_Stelle_**


	2. Complicaciones

_**Orphan Games**_

* * *

_**Complicaciones**_

* * *

****Año 69:****

****Ciudad Capitolio – Dyad Institute****

_**Dr. Aldous Leekie (Genetista)**_

Han pasado cuatro años y aún estamos en pañales respecto a replicar el experimento Duncan. El camino ha estado lleno de altibajos y los progresos son pocos, aunque significativos. Pero esa no es mi única preocupación pues, al mismo tiempo, luchamos por mantener el favoritismo de Snow y por consiguiente obtener sus capitales para seguir desarrollando nuestras investigaciones. Sin embargo la lucha resulta cada vez más difícil pues, además de las dificultades que trajo la destrucción del laboratorio principal en el Distrito Dos, han aparecido un par de competidores tenaces, por un lado el Proyecto Castor, destinado a la clonación masculina y el desarrollo acelerado de hombres de cualidades físicas excepcionales para incorporarlos al cuerpo de Agentes de la Paz que resguarda los distritos más revoltosos. Por el otro, cobra un auge inesperado la terapia alternativa con nanobots, desarrollada por la bioingeniera Evie Cho, quien fuera una de mis más brillantes discípulas, una mujer joven y brillante, cuya carrera acaba de despegar. Ambos prometen de cierta manera resultados superiores y más prácticos que los que nosotros hemos reportado.

Por más que quiero permanecer tranquilo, incluso satisfecho con nuestros pequeños avances, me domina la frustración. No termino de comprender como hemos perdido a la mitad de nuestros sujetos y, a pesar de mis temores, los juegos no han tenido nada que ver. Tres de ellas se han ido de manera definitiva: Jennifer, en el Distrito Cuatro murió a causa de una enfermedad, mientras que Katja y Arianna, que vivían en el Nueve y el Diez respectivamente, fueron asesinadas; estudios en sus restos mortales revelaron que empezaban a mostrar los mismos síntomas que Jenn. Por otro lado, Veera, Helena y Sarah se encuentran fuera de nuestros radares desde hace dos años.

Las seis que permanecen bajo nuestro escrutinio han desarrollado personalidades muy distintas: Allison es una neurótica del orden y el control, a su temprana edad ya es quien gestiona la pequeña tienda de jabones y fragancias de su madre. Antoniette (o Tony, como prefiere que la llamen) ha llevado al límite su individualidad, es lo que aquí conocemos como transexual, pero en su distrito es una paria social, incomprendida y aislada. Cosima es una genio, totalmente comprensible al crecer en el Distrito Tres. Krystal también es una digna hija de su distrito, sus padres adoptivos manejan una fábrica de pelucas de lujo y ella ha mostrado interés por la cosmetología. Beth es la más reservada de todas, no suele relacionarse con casi nadie y su único amigo, Artie, es tan hosco que no hemos podido reclutarle como monitor.

Rachel es la única que permanece a salvo bajo mi cuidado, es una chica genial, tenaz, disciplinada, inteligente, y sobre todo consciente de su realidad gracias a su padre; que además no ha mostrado ningún síntoma similar a los de Jenn, de hecho los estudios que le hemos practicado no arrojan nada concluyente sobre el desarrollo de la extraña enfermedad autoinmune que estamos investigando y que actualmente afecta a otras dos de sus hermanas, así como a las decenas de embriones inviables que hemos creado a partir de su ADN y que han tenido que ser descartados. Cuando supe del mal de Jennifer supuse que su salud había mermado al verse expuesta a las condiciones extremas de los Distritos, pero al recibir los resultados de las autopsias de Aryanna y Katja y constatar que desarrollaban la misma enfermedad, aunado a los embriones defectuosos resulta imposible pensar que la hayan adquirido en sus distritos, pues no existe evidencia de casos similares, y el mal aparece en distritos muy distantes.

Complicaciones, complicaciones, complicaciones que no hacen más que desalentarme, sin embargo sé que si me rindo ahora tras tantos años de ocultarle estas condiciones a Snow, mi destino estará por completo en sus manos, no me queda más que seguir adelante. De pronto la voz de Dorianne a través del intercomunicador me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Doctor Leekie, el señor Dierden ya se encuentra esperándolo en la sala de juntas.

Al fin ha llegado, Paul es la nueva estrategia que utilizaré para poder obtener datos más fidedignos sobre las chicas. Si esto funciona, si todo se aclara, volveremos a ser tan competitivos como en un principio.

* * *

****Distrito 11****

_**Antoniette "Tony" Sawiki – 16 años.**_

No me siento en casa en ninguna parte, en el distrito soy la más grande e indeseable de las rarezas, con mi tez blanca, mis delicadas facciones y mi empeño en parecer más un chico que una nena. Me siento atrapada en todo sentido, atrapada en este cuerpo que debo esconder, que exhibe atributos que no deseo, atrapada en un distrito cuyos habitantes suelen mirarme con extrañeza, los más supersticiosos me evitan a toda costa, cruzan la calle si por casualidad iban en la misma que yo, en el orfanato ya nadie quiere juntarse conmigo, cuando era más pequeña mis inclinaciones pasaban más desapercibidas o eran ignoradas, ahora soy una rareza que nadie quiere cerca. Soy una maldita mofeta de la que nadie quiere saber nada...

Y es difícil vivir como lo hago yo, sintiendo que no tengo lugar en el mundo, en este país, en esta sociedad. Incluso los días como hoy, de cosecha, preferiría que me llevasen al Capitolio. Quizá sería la única manera de crear un cambio en mi vida. Uno favorable. Nosotros los huérfanos siempre entramos en las urnas de selección, pese que aquí se hace preselecciones, el hecho es que a nosotros nadie nos extrañaría y al deshacerse de nosotros le quitan una carga al distrito. Por ello todos los chicos del orfanato estamos presentes en la plaza principal. La escolta escoge un par de nombres que ni me molesto en registrar, pero por más que desee irme... escapar... algo me ata... y no soy capaz de presentarme voluntaria cuando ella hace la pregunta con parsimonia. El momento pasa y envuelta en mi propia conmiseración me regreso al orfanato.

No tardo en notar que Liam y Baxter me siguen, intentan intimidarme con su bravuconería, pero no les daré el gusto de mostrarle miedo. Al contrario, me aseguraré de darles una paliza que les dolerá hasta en el orgullo.

Apresuro el paso y me escondo a la entrada del mercadillo, al verlos pasar les salgo por detrás y toco a Liam en el hombro, cuando se gira sobresaltado le golpeo con la parte inferior de mi palma en la base de su nariz, empujando hacia arriba con fuerza. Él trastabilla y se cae, mientras Baxter se cuadra frente a mí y lanza dos puñetazos a lo desesperado. Esquivo uno girando mi torso y el otro lo detengo con mi mano derecha, al tiempo que le asesto un rodillazo en su estómago, aprovechando la casi inexistente distancia entre nosotros.

Doy un salto atrás y esquivo por poco el palo que ahora le funge de arma a Liam. Me parece muy bajo, pero al mismo tiempo me alienta, no pretendo dejar que me ganen, aunque no peleen limpio. Él abanica una y otra vez el palo en mi dirección, mientras su compañero se coloca tras de mí, tratando de evitar que huya.

Pero planeo hacerlo, al contrario, necesito ponerle punto y final a la estupidez de ambos. Así que sin importarme el destino del vestido azul celeste que me obligaron a ponerme esta mañana, me tiro al suelo, barriéndome y tirándolos a ambos. Me levanto de un salto, sin reparar en que me he lastimado una rodilla, y les quito el palo, lo levanto sobre mi cabeza y justo cuando me dispongo a golpearlos tan fuerte como pueda alguien me levanta del suelo y un agente me arranca el palo de entre las manos.

—Demasiado pronto para dar problemas, Sawiki—. Por su forma de arrastrar mi apellido sé que se trata de Lamar. Uno de nuestros nuevos agentes de la paz, no se puede negar que el Capitolio sólo nos envía lo más selecto al Distrito Once, es cruel y detestable a pesar de su cara de niño bonito.

Suele andar con sus dos hermanos, a saber qué mierda tienen en la cabeza en el Capitolio, como para que tres hermanos se alisten para venir a este lugar. Me remuevo entre los brazos de su compañero, hiriéndome al rozarme contra su uniforme reforzado, pero él no está dispuesto a soltarme. Los chicos con los que peleaba se levantan y corren sin detenerse a mirar atrás. ¡Malditos cobardes!

Gruño y lanzo patadas a diestra y siniestra, pero mi captor ni se inmuta, mientras, Lamar se saca el casco y me dedica una sonrisa propia de un trastornado.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como una señorita?—Pregunta al tiempo que desliza una de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de mis muslos.

Su contacto me provoca arcadas, pero no hay forma de librarme. Tan sólo apretar los dientes y aguantar...

* * *

****Distrito 7****

****Sarah Manning – 16 años.****

Es la tercera semana consecutiva que amanezco con náuseas y el segundo mes de retraso de mi periodo. No hay lugar a dudas, el lío es enorme esta vez: estoy embarazada y el padre se ha ido del distrito. Para completar el panorama se me ocurrió venirme a vivir con Vic cuando Cal se marchó, porque de ninguna manera podría volver a casa de Siobhan, ya no confiamos la una en la otra, nos hemos ocultado demasiadas cosas; sin embargo sus celos me están empezando a asustar, prácticamente no quiere que salga con nadie, me siento aislada, y lo único que pienso es en huir de él y del distrito. Y sólo hay una persona que me puede ayudar...

Encontrar a mi querido hermano de acogida no es difícil. En medio de la noche sabatina sólo hay que seguir los murmullos de quienes se quejan de haber sido robados, pero que mañana no se atreverán a denunciar porque nadie en este maldito distrito machista admitirá que se dejaron seducir por un enigmático chico gay.

Apenas llego al pequeño bar, vislumbro a Fe en la barra, conversando animadamente con la camarera.

—Hey, Fe… —le saludo, tomando asiento a su lado. Él entrecierra sus ojos cuidadosamente delineados de negro y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Sarah? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te cansaste de tu protomacho? —Inquiere burlándose de la apariencia de Cal que, para ser un chico del capitolio, su descuidada barba y su larga cabellera, armonizaban totalmente en el Distrito Siete.

—Eh… larga historia…

—Te invito un trago y me la cuentas —Sonríe con la complicidad de siempre, más relajado.

Me siento tentada a aceptar la bebida, pero hay un pequeñín creciendo en mi interior y algo me dice que echarme un par de copas no le hará nada bien.

—Prefiero que vayamos afuera— por la mirada que me dedica supongo que la idea no es de su agrado. —Vamos, Fe… necesito tu ayuda.

Ahí está, lo he dicho, y él guarda silencio, su mirada refleja escepticismo y curiosidad a partes iguales, pero al final, como siempre, se queda a mi lado, es la única persona incondicional conmigo, es mi hermano, a pesar de que la misma sangre no corre en nuestras venas.

Caminamos un poco, alejándonos de las bombillas amarillas que iluminan la entrada del lugar, un par de hombre robustos están fumando algo, y nosotros tomamos el lado opuesto, escondidos entre las sombras. Sé que no es fácil lo que voy a pedirle, pero nunca he sido de andar con sutilezas, así que se lo lanzo de buenas a primeras, tal como me llega a mi mente:

—Cal me embarazó, Felix. Y pienso ir tras él al Distrito Tres. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

Decir que he dejado a Fe sin palabras por fin no se siente tan bien, dadas las condiciones. Siento la recriminación y el reproche en su mirada, pero guarda un absoluto silencio. Yo preferiría que profiriera los insultos que de seguro está pensando, pero que me dijera algo. Lo necesito, es la verdad, no quiero irme sola…

—A pesar de lo que puedas estar pensando, tengo un plan —murmuro tras unos cuantos segundos sin que pronuncie palabra—. Entiendo si no quieres seguirme, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, este pequeño "monkey" las hace diferentes.

—¿Cuál es el fantástico plan? —Pregunta con sarcasmo, pero se lo paso por alto, sé que me lo merezco.

—He acumulado un buen alijo de la coca de Vic. Me iré con eso en el primer tren en que logre colarme, venderé esa mercancía y luego encontraré la forma de llegar al Distrito Tres…

—Pero, Sarah… no tiene sentido.

—Funcionará… Además si me quedo y Vic se entera, me matará… por ahora todo ha estado en santa paz porque cree que lo escogí a él por sobre Cal, pero al saber que estoy embarazada tendrá la certeza de que no es suyo, jamás lo he dejado tocarme sin protección…

—Pero no tomaste esa preocupación con Cal… ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonta? ¿Quién te asegura que estará dispuesto a recibirte... o que tan siquiera lo encontraremos…? Son demasiados riesgos para una mujer en tu estado… Yo en tu lugar me tragaría mi orgullo y le pediría ayuda a la señora S.

—Sólo cuento contigo, Fe… Pero lo haré con o sin tu ayuda...

La lucha de voluntades no dura mucho, sé que la he ganado cuando pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y empieza a hablar sobre las cosas que hay que llevar. Siento un alivio indescriptible al sentir su contacto, su apoyo... Felix nunca me decepcionará...

* * *

_**Y después de milenios, aquí está el segundo capítulo... Ya saben como hacerme saber sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias.**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**S.**_


End file.
